Aku-Kamu
by Aray Pangestu
Summary: Semula Annie risih dengan cara Armin menggunakan kata Aku-Kamu, lalu Armin menyadarkan Annie bahwa jatuh bukanlah suatu perkara yang menyakitkan. Jatuh cinta misalnya.


**Shingeki no Kyojin** **Hajime Isayama**

 **Aku-Kamu**

Ruangan membaca bagian buku sastra di perpustakaan kampus tampak sepi, hanya ada Annie dan seorang lelaki yang tidak dikenal Annie di meja pojok seberang sana. Dinding- dinding kayu menambah kesan klasik ruangan membaca ini, selain membaca tentu saja kalian boleh mengerjakan apapun disini. Annie disini untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah sambil sesekali membaca novel yang tersedia. Ruangan ini memang sepi peminatnya, maklum sebagian besar mahasiswa/i Institut Teknologi Shiganshina terkenal prestasinya di bidang ilmiah. Buku-buku seperti novel dan kawan-kawannya memang tidak sebanyak buku-buku yang ada di bagian non sastra. Annie menikmati kegiatan membaca novelnya setelah merampungkan tugas kuliah yang jumlahnya masih sedikit ini. Annie yakin jika sudah masuk minggu ketiga atau keempat sesi perkulihan, maka tugas akan datang silih berganti seperti musim dan pastinya jumlah mereka tidak hanya empat. Terlebih lagi ada laporan praktikum . Mata Annie sudah memiliki kantung mata di minggu kedua kuliah.

"Annie" tegur seseorang dari samping kanannya.

Suara yang familiar di telinga Annie, lalu dia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil dirinya. Armin Arlert, teman satu kelasnya. Mata birunya terlalu ramah dan rambut panjang yang terikat dibelakang lehernya semakin meyakinkan Annie bahwa Armin adalah seorang perempuan. Namun kenyataannya Armin adalah seorang lelaki Tulen.

"Ya, kenapa?" menjawab panggilan sang pemuda manis itu.

"Boleh aku duduk di meja ini?" ucap Armin terdengar ragu-ragu atau takut?. Takut kepada Annie dengan segala mimik wajah cuek nan menakutkannya itu. Armin terlihat tegar menunggu jawaban Annie. Annie terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Banyak meja kosong disebelah sana" ucap Annie dingin. Masih menatap Armin dari sudut matanya, terlalu malas menghadapkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku bercanda Armin, duduklah disini" ucap Annie lagi ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah Armin yang kecewa.

Armin menaruh barang-barangnya diatas meja, duduk di depan Annie, lalu segera menyalakan laptop hitamnya. Armin tipikal mahasiswa ITS yang terlalu biasa, seperti itulah kelihatannya namun siapa sangka Armin masuk nominasi mahasiswa berprestasi se-ITS walaupun dirinya masih mahasiswa semester dua, mengalahkan kakak tingkat yang sudah duluan mengecap pahit manis perkuliahan. Annie ingat betul pernah melihat foto Armin dengan rambut yang masih pendek terpampang jelas dan besar di banner dekat gerbang fakultas mereka. Annie juga ingat sorak-sorai setiap orang yang beruntung saat satu kelompok dengan Armin, bagaimana mereka mengandalkan Armin bagaikan dia adalah dewa kehidupan disini. Annie mendengus geli waktu itu.

"Terima kasih Annie sudah mengizinkan aku duduk disini, rasanya menyenangkan jika duduk dengan orang yang dikenal. Iya kan?"

'Aku?' pikir Annie merasa Aneh. Maklum saja, kadang penggunaan Aku-Kamu dapat berakibat fatal untuk lingkungan mereka.

"Biasa aja , gue udah biasa sendiri ke sini" Annie bersandar pada kursinya sambil membaca novel dengan khidmat, tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun termasuk Armin.

"Wah aku baru tahu Annie suka ke perpus juga" ucap Armin dari balik laptopnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak menatap lawan bicara, mungkin mereka sudah terbiasa diacuhkan satu sama lain.

'Wajar aja lu baru tahu, kita baru ngelewatin satu semester disini' umpat Annie dalam hati, enggan menanggapi pemuda Arlert lagi. Suasana disini sepi, hanya terdengar suara ketikan dari keyboard milik Armin dan gumaman aneh pemuda yang ada di pojok sana. Annie kadang kesal mendengar ocehan aneh pemuda itu, suaranya sedikit cempreng menguarkan frasa-frasa bahasa inggris yang kadang pada saat ujung kata terakhir suaranya melemah, lalu kemudian meninggi lagi. Annie kadang menatapnya tajam namun dia masih bisa menolerirnya.

" _Calm down_ Ann, sepertinya dia sedang serius" ucap Armin kepada Annie yang terlihat kesal menatap pemuda yang berisik itu. Annie hanya menatap Armin.

"Uhm maaf" ucap Armin merasa takut telah menyela kegiatan Annie yang sedang menatap mangsanya. Annie hanya mengerling sebal ke arah Armin.

"Gue juga penasaran, kenapa lu kesini? Biasanya ada di ruangan komputer kan?" Tanya Annie setelah beberapa saat mulai bosan dengan novel yang sedang dibacanya.

"Aku ga ada teman disana, biasanya sama Eren atau Mikasa. Aku mencari teman kesini dan siapa sangka aku ketemunya sama kamu"

Annie merasa semakin risih saat Armin mengucapkan panggilan aku-kamu itu. Annie teringat sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lampau lagi, sesuatu yang tidak ingin Annie rasakan lagi. Annie merasa gelisah. Anniepun segera membereskan barang-barangnya untuk beranjak pergi.

"Mau pergi?" Tanya Armin.

"Ya"

"Hati-hati ya"

Annie tidak mau menanggapi, kakinya melangkah keluar ruangan ini dan melesat keluar dari perpus. Annie hanya ingin membaca novel dengan damai hari ini.

* * *

Annie semakin penasaran dengan teman satu jurusannya itu akibat pertemuan mereka waktu itu di ruangan membaca bagian fiksi. Namun Annie bukan salah satu orang yang dekat dengan Armin. Mereka berdua hanya tahu satu sama lain, itupun karena ospek jurusan yang mengharuskan semua orang harus kenal satu sama lain dalam satu angkatan. Kesan pertama Annie kepada pemuda itu adalah Armin seorang cowo yang lembut, ramah namun agak kikuk atau ragu-ragu dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Armin terlalu biasa dengan tinggi badan yang standar.

Armin sebenarnya juga tipe orang sulit didekati orang lain karena kemanapun Armin pergi, selalu ada Mikasa dan Eren yang menemani Dan mulai hari ini Annie setiap hari selalu datang lebih pagi untuk menjaga kedua tempat duduk disampingnya agar tetap kosong, siapa tahu ada suatu keajaiban pemuda Arlert akan tiba-tiba duduk disitu.

Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba, saat hari ada banyak deadline laporan dan tugas. Armin datang paling terakhir dengan rambut dikuncir yang asal, wajah kusut dan lingkaran mata yang hitam. Annie turut prihatin dengan kondisi Armin saat ini. Armin berjalan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, matanya sibuk mencari tempat yang masih kosong dan arah pandangannya menuju Annie lalu beralih kepada bangku kosong yang ada disampingnya.

'ada bangku kosong disampingku' tersirat oleh mata dingin Annie yang menatap Armin dengan wajah yang datar. Kode Annie sampai kepada Armin. Armin segera melesat untuk duduk disamping kanan Annie karena tidak enak kepada dosen.

Armin duduk lalu mengusap wajahnya dulu sebelum mengambil buku catatan dan sebuah pena. Nafasnya masih terdengar berisik ditelinga Annie.

"Tumben mahasiswa rajin kayak lu datang terlambat Arlert" ucap Annie membuka pembicaraan. Annie mengucapkannya dengan nada sedingin mungkin agar terlihat senormal mungkin.

"Hehehe, aku bangun kesiangan" jawab Armin, fokus ke arah penjelasan dosen.

"Kasian banget sih" gumam Annie, entah prihatin atau mengejek hanya Annie dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Iya kenapa?" Armin menanggapi karena mendengar suara Annie yang mungkin ditujukan kepada dirinya.

"Tidak" Annie menjawab sambil ikut fokus melihat penjelasan dosen. Malas menoleh kepada Armin.

Annie mengantuk setelah kuliah berlangsung selama tiga puluh menit. Annie mengerjakan laporannya sampai subuh tadi dan tidur hanya tiga jam namun Annie mampu bangun tepat waktu dan tidak kesiangan. Dia juga masih sempat mandi tadi pagi. Kesadaran Annie perlahan hilang seiring dengan kepalanya yang kadang jatuh ke sebelah kanan, dia masih berjuang sampai akhirnya benar-benar hilang pergi ke alam mimpi. Kepala Annie jatuh bersandar ke bahu kecil Armin.

Armin sedikit terkejut mendapati bahu kirinya dibebani oleh kepala Annie. Armin menyentuh paha Annie dengan telunjuknya, menyentuhnya dengan cara yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Annie ... ssst Annie ... Bangunlah, nanti dimarahi oleh Pak Shadis" bisik Armin namun nihil, Annie sudah sangat nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

Kuliahpun berakhir, Annie terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Armin.

"Kamu sudah bangun? Aku rasa semua orang lagi _hectic_ ya gara-gara laporan yang dikumpul hari ini" ucap Armin lalu berdiri melihat sekeliling kelas. Sasha yang sibuk dengan laptopnya karena laporan yang belum selesai, Reiner sebagai penanggung jawab praktikum yang menunggu laporan dari anak-anak dan Eren yang sibuk berteriak 'Ada yang punya staples?' untuk merapihkan laporannya yang selesai diprint di rumah tadi subuh. Armin memijat bahu kirinya. Annie merasa tidak enak membuat bahu kecil Armin pegal. Arminpun pergi bersama Eren dan Mikasa tanpa sempat mendengar apa yang ingin diucapkan Annie. Annie hanya menatap punggung Armin yang terbalut jaket biru langit itu pergi dengan tatapan dingin.

Annie saat jam makan siang biasanya bersama dengan Reiner dan Bertolt makan bersama di kantin fakultas, namun sekarang tidak bisa menemani karena masih ada urusan masing-masing. Reiner masih menunggu anak-anak yang ingin mengumpulkan laporan di koridor belajar fakultas dan Bertolt masih membantu Sasha merampungkan laporan, tidak tega melihat Sasha panik sendirian. Annie duduk di salah satu meja kosong setelah memesan makan siangnya. Beberapa saat setelah itu Annie melihat trio ̶Eren, Mikasa dan Armin, perasaan Annie semakin tidak enak setelah Eren dan Armin menyapanya yang kebetulan juga sedang melihat mereka. Akhirnya trio itu duduk di meja yang sama dengan Annie. Annie merasa terasingkan di kantin yang ramai ini.

Trio itu asik mengobrol sambil sesekali menyantap makanan mereka, Annie hanya bisa membaca novelnya karena makanannya belum datang. Annie semakin terlihat sebagai orang yang tidak diinginkan di kelompok ini. Annie kesal, mending duduk sendirian daripada seperti ini, pikirnya.

"Ohh iya, nanti malam nonton bertiga doang nih?" Tanya Eren kepada Armin dan Mikasa.

"Sayang juga sih, motorku masih bisa bonceng orang" jawab Armin lalu meminum es teh manisnya.

Annie tersentak kaget mendengar Armin bisa bawa motor. Siapa saja di angkatan mereka juga pasti akan kaget mendengar fakta barusan.

"Aaa, bagaimana aku mengajak Annie saja? Mumpung ada orangnya disini" ucap Armin yang sedang menatap mata Annie.

Annie berjengit tidak suka, Annie juga masih sayang nyawa. Namun melihat mata Armin yang berbinar-binar sama seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru, Annie tidak sanggup menolak.

"Mumpung malam minggu loh Ann, biar ga kesepian di kossan" sambung Eren.

Annie merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Eren. Annie tahu bahwa Eren sebenarnya menjalani hubungan yang tidak sebatas sahabat dengan Mikasa, walaupun begitu bukan berarti Eren dapat menyindirnya seenak hati kan?. Annie meneguhkan hatinya untuk berani dibonceng Armin.

" _Fine_. Gue ikut" ucapan Annie membuat Armin tersenyum senang.

Malampun tiba, Annie berpakaian santai dengan kaos merah yang dibalut dengan jaket berwarna cream terang, skinny jeans hitam dan sneaker merah yang sewarna dengan kaosnya lalu tangan Annie yang menenteng sebuah helm pinjaman dari teman kossannya. Annie berdiri di pinggir jalan menunggu Armin. Beberapa saat kemudian Arminpun datang dengan motor _matic_ nya, entah punya dia sendiri atau bukan, Annie tidak peduli. Armin memakai kaos putih polos dibalut dengan jaket biru langitnya tadi, jeans biru gelap dan sneaker biru gelap. Annie menatap heran, seberapa suka Armin dengan warna biru?.

Anniepun naik ke motor dengan perasaan was-was, apakah Armin bisa membawa motor dengan baik dan benar(?).

"Kita mau nonton apa?" Tanya Annie mencoba memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka

"Nonton horror, aku ga tau judulnya" ucap Armin dari balik helmnya. Armin meningkatkan kecepatannya untuk menyalip mobil yang ada di sebelah kiri.

"Jangan ngebut-ngebut, disini banyak lubang" ucap Annie setengah berteriak kepada Armin. Annie menyembunyikan perasaan takutnya ketika dibonceng Armin.

"Oke"

 _DUK_

Baru saja di peringatkan, motor Armin melewati lubang yang cukup dalam dan membuat Annie terlempar ke atas akibat lubang tersebut. Annie kaget setengah mati dan dia merasakan sakit di pinggangnya.

"Aduh Maaf Ann, ga ngeliat. Ga sakit kan?!" Armin spontan meregangkan tangan kirinya kebelakang untuk memegang betis Annie. Mungkin untuk menenangkan sekaligus memastikan bahwa Annie baik-baik saja.

"Gila ya lu Min!, udah gue bilang hati-hati ada lubang!" teriak Annie kesal kepada Armin sambil memukul bahunya. Annie melupakan bahu Armin yang begitu rapuh. Armin hanya tertawa menanggapi Annie sambil meminta maaf lagi. Dan sesaat setelah itu Annie hanya menjawab singkat perkataan dari Armin. Marah kepada Armin.

Armin dan Annie segera menuju ke lobi mall untuk bertemu dengan Eren dan Mikasa setelah memarkir motor. Mereka berdua memakai jaket berwarna hitam yang sama.

"Ayo, kita udah ketinggalan jam tayang lima menit" ucap Eren bergegas berjalan menuju bioskop. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Mikasa dengan erat.

'Mereka sangat mesra seperti itu, aku dan Armin hanya obat nyamuk gitu?'. Annie menyesal mengiyakan ajakan Armin. Lebih baik Annie diam di kossannya sambil nyicil tugas dan laporan atau baca novel. Namun dia tidak mau merasa sedih seperti itu, tidak mau sindirian Eren kepadanya menjadi kenyataan.

Armin menarik tangan Annie untuk ikut berjalan dengan lebih cepat bersama. Annie menatap genggaman itu lekat-lekat.

* * *

Eren dan Mikasa berpisah dari Armin setelah menonton film, mereka masih mau makan dan jalan keliling sampai pagi di kota. Armin berkata mereka biasanya memang begitu saat akhir pekan seperti ini, mengobrolkan berbagai macam hal atau mengerjakan tugas kuliah di restoran yang buka 24jam. Armin dan Annie memutuskan untuk langsung pulang.

Annie cukup senang dengan menonton film tadi namun dirinya langsung teringat kejadian tidak mengenakan saat berangkat. Annie kembali enggan berbicara dengan Armin lagi. Dan perjalanan pulang mereka menjadi lebih sepi.

Armin mematikan mesin motornya ketika berada di depan kossan Annie. Annie turun dan melepas helmnya. Armin masih enggan beranjak dari sini, matanya menatap _speed meter_ dengan resah. Annie masih menunggu dengan sabar, paham bahwa ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh pemuda itu.

"Uhmm Annie?"

"Ya?"

"Maafin aku ya tadi, kamu sepertinya marah dengan aku" ucap Armin sedikit ketakutan.

"Hmm, gapapa kok. _Slow_ aja" ucap Annie menatap Armin yang belum berani menatap matanya. "Gue juga minta maaf ya udah ngebuat bahu lu pegel gara-gara ditindihin kepala gue tadi" tambah Annie sambil menepuk lengan Armin sekali.

"Hahaha, gapapa kok. Aku juga seneng Annie nyender sama aku" Armin terdiam, sadar perkataanya barusan membuat Annie terkejut.

'Aku salah lagi' pikir Armin.

"Hmm yaudah. Gue masuk duluan. Makasih ya, hati-hati dijalan" ucap Annie lalu buru-buru pergi namun tangannya dipegang oleh tangan Armin. Armin juga dengan cepat berdiri, beranjak dari motornya.

"Bentar Annie" Armin memaksa Annie untuk menatap matanya.

Annie menatap mata Armin dengan wajah risih namun Armin menatap mata Annie dengan tatapan yang kikuk namun hangat dan lucu. Annie merasa sedang ditatap anak kecil lucu dan menggemaskan yang mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika jatuh bukanlah perkara yang menyakitkan. Tangan Armin masih menggenggam tangan kecil Annie. Annie sebenarnya risih karena takut kelihatan oleh teman kossan atau tetangganya atau orang lain yang lewat, namun Armin masih belum berbicara. Annie merasakan sensasi berdebar yang tidak mau dirasakannya lagi, perasaan senang karena mengharapkan seseorang.

"Uhmm, rambutmu berantakan. Aku rapihkan ya?"

Dan dengan segala ketololan yang tiba-tiba melahap diri Annie. Annie hanya menggangguk membiarkan tangan pemuda Arlert itu menyentuh rambutnya, merapihkan poni nya yang berantakan. Lalu Armin naik ke motornya dan pergi meninggalkan Annie yang masih membisu di depan gerbang kossannya. Annie menarik kembali ucapan menyesalnya dan panggilan aku-kamu Armin menjadi candu baginya sekarang.

SELESAI

* * *

Hallo

Akhirnya berhasil membuat fanfic dengan pasangan unyu ini. mudah-mudah mereka berdua ga terlalu OOC ya.

Tolong di review ya, karena kritik dan saran akan selalu diterima dengan lapang dada.

Sampai Jumpa!

Terima Kasih


End file.
